


Rainbow Alphabet Magnets

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Her hand flies to her mouth, her breath catching in her throat and she turns slowly, her eyes landing on him. James proposes to Lily.





	Rainbow Alphabet Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
**** Rainbow Alphabet Magnets  


She’s always thought rainbows are beautiful.

She sees one across the grounds one day and points it out to James.

He smiles at her, and she is dazzled by his beauty. He’s like a magnet, she can’t bring her eyes to tear away from his.

Three months later, he is over at her house. He had spent the night, and was now downstairs talking with her parents.

She goes downstairs to breakfast and when she walks into the kitchen saying ‘good morning’ she can’t understand why her parents are smiling at her that way.

“What?” 

Her dad chuckles and her mum smiles saying,

“Lily, could you please get the milk?”

She makes her way to the refrigerator and wonders why James is being so quiet; after all, he’s usually so talkative with her family.

She pauses before opening the door, looking at the rainbow coloured alphabet magnets that she and Tuney used to play with when they were still talking. On the door of the refrigerator spelled out with the magnets are the words:

LILY EVANS WILL YOU MARRY ME

Her hand flies to her mouth, her breath catching in her throat and she turns slowly, her eyes landing on him.

He’s standing in the doorway, still silent, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to his elbows showing off his toned forearms, his hair an unruly mess as always, stubble along his jaw line, his eyes dark behind his wire-rimmed glasses, and a small smile gracing his features. 

Her eyes are locked on him and she can’t tear her gaze away.

She turns to her parents, and then turns back to the refrigerator, spelling out the word:

YES

She turns back to him, grinning, and he lets out a whoop, picking her up in his arms and swinging her around.

She’s laughing and she can feel his heart beating in his chest. He puts her down gently, and she grins up at him, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him down to meet her lips. She puts one hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble underneath her fingertips. 

She pulls away, panting, and turns to her parents. Her mum hugs both of them, and her father hugs her, and shakes James’ hand, congratulating him. 

“We’re off to Petunia’s for the day, so you kids have the house to yourselves.” Her dad calls as he follows her mum out the door.

She entwines her hand in James’ and leads him up to her room, pushing him down onto her bed.

“I love you, James Potter.”

**A/N: Thanks so much to** _ MyMelo  _ **for betaing this!**   



End file.
